1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for moderating the deleterious effects of weather on trees and plants and their fruit.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention is a system of providing and distributing fluids into the wind stream of a wind machine for the purpose of reducing the temperature of a cultivated area, particularly areas with orchard crops. Conventional wind machines are used primarily to prevent frost damage to crops during the spring of the year. Their use when combined with the introduction of water into the wind stream will prevent hot weather damage to crops in the late summer and early fall.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,635 discloses an apparatus for preventing frosting and sunburning temperatures. In this invention water is dispersed through a hollow shaft and through the propellor hub. Water is carried up the tower in a stationary water pipe which is connected by a pipe fitting to the hollow shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,120 discloses a spraying device in which spray nozzles on a manifold are attached to a circular fan guide. The spraying device is oscillated manually over a limited arc by means of a grasping lever.
U.S Pat. No. 3,067,541 discloses an apparatus in which water or other treatment fluid may be delivered through a duct to a discharge end where it is disbursed by a rotary blade mounted on a perpendicular axis. In another embodiment, fuel and treatment fluids are delivered from a line to an angular recess, a conduit, and into discharge orifices on the rotary blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,304 discloses an orchard treating system in which water is introduced into a vertical tubular housing through a standpipe, enters a central inlet opening, and is dispersed by a rotating diffusing disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,739 discloses a rotating orchard heater in which water or fuel is supplied through a pipe elbow and through a hollow stem to nozzles mounted on a circular screen along the circumference or in the center of the screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,139 discloses a wind machine with a nozzle-bearing circular manifold mounted just below a rotating gear housing. A cam attached to the housing sequentially activates valves on the nozzles as the gear housing rotates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,355 discloses a fog generator in which spray nozzles are mounted on a grid which is held by a counterbalance in the air stream generated by an air mover.
Therefore, the prior art discloses methods and apparatus for injecting fluids into the wind stream from a wind machine. The prior art does not disclose the improvements of the present invention which increase the economy and reliability of such fluid injection.